Golden
by AtomicBone
Summary: She had wondered how it came to be like this. How had things changed so drastically in such a small amount of time? She didn't want this. She never did.


**A/N: This story will contain an OC. She will not be a Mary-sue or self insert. **

* * *

><p><strong>.: Golden :.<strong>

The cool summer breeze felt magnificent on her hot skin. The heat from the fire beckoned her to come closer. To forget about everything else and just spend eternity in its embrace. She smiled as someone grabbed her hand. Spinning around she met beautiful brown eyes that glowed like the fire behind her. Letting out a slightly obnoxious laugh she began to dance around the fire once more, this time with a partner.

He was much taller than her, soon he was the one leading the dance. Both of them staggered in an ungraceful manner, but it mattered not. Everyone around them was wasted. Completely hammered. She had no doubt that tomorrow this would be a tale to pass on to all her girlfriends.

As the song changed she threw her hands up in the air and began to sing loudly. Her dancing partner laughed as she got every lyric wrong. Not even noticing she kept on dancing. Throwing her limbs in every direction without a care. Strong hands grabbed her forearms, and drew her closer to an olive skinned body.

His name? She didn't know, but that hardly mattered now. Giving him a coy smile she brought her face closer to his and fluttered her lashes. An arrogant smirk crossed his face and his hand soon moved up to grip her golden hair. Their lips smashed together in a slobbery mess. He tasted of cheap gin and perfume. It seemed as if this boy had his share of girls that night.

As she pulled away she could see her eyes reflected in his. They were glassy and could clearly tell a tale of a girl who had too much to drink. A high pitched giggle erupted from her mouth and she was soon sitting in the dirt laughing. They boy above her let out a chuckle and walked away. Probably trying to find another girl, one who wasn't so far gone.

Casting a tempus spell underneath her breath, the time soon flashed in front of her eyes.

"Shit! I'm so fucking screwed." She mumbled trying to get up as quickly as possible if she didn't get home soon her mother would kill her. The alcohol in her system disagreed with her. She grabbed her head as the world began to spin. Quickly gaining her footing she paused waiting for her vision to return.

Gun shots began to ring and she stumbled backwards out of surprise. Looking up she saw something much worse than what she thought. Instead of seeing intoxicated teenagers with guns she death eaters appearing right in front of her eyes. The numbers of them just kept on growing. Fear kept her rooted in her spot. The only thing she could do was grab the hem of her white tank top.

The death eaters began circling the clearing they were in, trapping her and the muggles inside of it. Hearing someone apparate behind her she quickly ran into the crowd of terrified teens. There were screams of terror as death eater's casted crucio curses upon them.

'_This is bad. Really bad.'_ She thought bending her knees to shrink into the crowd more. The teens finally got a good look at the death eaters began to shout and laugh.

"It isn't Halloween dude! Take off your silly costumes!" A male voice shouted from the crowd. Laughter erupted and more people shouted and jeered at the death eaters. She could feel the colour drain from her face and her hands began to shake. A girl to her left began to shout.

"Fuck this! Who says these losers can stop us fro-"

The girl was cut off by a deep voice shouting 'avada kedavra.' Looking up she saw the tell-tale green light flash, and for a moment everything froze. It was as if no one in the entire clearing was breathing. They all just stood eyes wide. One of the death eaters laughed sadistically, and all hell broke loose. Teens began shoving and pushing. There were shrill shrieks and tears on many faces. She just crouched and covered her head with her arms. People tripped over her but she just shut her eyes.

"Silence!"

The voice had a commanding authority to it. Once again everyone stopped what their attempts to escape and turned to the speaker. She didn't move. It felt as if every muscle in her body had frozen.

"There is no need for us to harm any more of you. We are simply looking for a girl. Dior Thomas. We know she is here and we aren't leaving without her." The voice spoke again.

'_Oh God. Please. Why me? Please God, let this be some sick joke.'_ Dior thought. She didn't move, tears made their way down her face. She knew there was no way she was leaving this alive.

"Now Dior, you wouldn't want to see any of these fine young people get hurt, would you?"

Dior could hear the arrogance in his voice. She shuddered but still did not dare to move from her spot. A horrible feeling settled in her stomach, she knew turning herself over to the death eaters was the right thing to do. She just couldn't get her legs to move. Breathing in deeply through her nose Dior slowly came to the realisation that if she didn't do anything, she would be just as bad as them. She mustered up her courage and slowly stood.

Taking a deep breather she readied herself for what she was about to do. Her infamous mask slid into place, no longer was there a scared little girl. There now stood a strong soldier about to face her death. She took a moment to wipe the makeup that smudged while she cried and began to walk towards the death eaters. Each step she took was a nail in her coffin and she knew it. At first she had to push the drunk teenagers out of her way but they soon parted crating a narrow path for her.

As she walked she wiped her sweaty palms on her short jean shorts. She fixed her white tank top and stood a little taller. She was surprised that she could actually walk straight, it was if she hadn't had a sip of alcohol that night. Her thoughts soon ended as she saw a line of masked death eaters. Dior soon passed the crowd and stopped a metre away from the leader.

He had his back turned to her, he wore fine silk robes that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe. His hair was a dark brown and was tied by leather at the nape of his neck. His hands were clasped behind his back and Dior could see that his left hand was adorned with a single silver ring. He slowly turned to her, a malicious smile playing on his lips.

Blood red eyes stared into her own black ones. This man- this thing, was not one to be crossed. Dior knew immediately that she had to play her cards right if she wished to live. She studied his face, he was an incredibly handsome man. It was if the gods had sent down one of their own but she could see plainly he was tainted. His soul was evil.

"Ah, my dear Dior. You are a very tough young lady to find." The man said with an overly fake smile.

She was too afraid to speak, she knew her voice would betray her. She moved her eyes to the ground, she couldn't look in his eyes anymore. Who knew what this man could do with a single glance. She swallowed thickly and studied his leather shoes. Letting out a dark chuckle the man moved closer to her. A cold hand grasped her chin and lifted it so that she was forced to look at him.

"Now, now, why would you want to hide your pretty face?" Dior inhaled sharply through her nose. She could feel the darkness come off of him in waves. The man smiled a twisted smile and released her chin. Turning back to him men he commanded the death eaters.

"Kill the filthy muggles. I don't want a single one of them to l`ive."

And with that the death eaters came alive. They ran past her and began casting dark spells onto the teens behind her. She could hear screams of pain and horror as they began to die.


End file.
